The Game Of Life
by RitsuPhantomhive
Summary: En este bizarro mundo la supervivencia y los item's son lo primero.Hongice & Dennor.
1. Prologo

_Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, le pertenece Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

_Sinopsis_

_Emil & León, dos afortunados chicos poseyentes de increíbles poderes, han sido arrastrados a un fantástico mundo donde deberán vencer en difíciles retos & ganar fantásticos Item's, que podrán asegurar la salvación de un pequeño reino convertido en ruinas & a todos los habitantes del mismo._

_Prologo_

_-Emil Steilsson, diecisiete años, al parecer su habilidad es predecir el futuro-_Leía con atención, Lukas el encargado de mantener todo en orden en el reino, & de tomar cada decisión importante en el mismo-

_-¡eh!, eso es asombroso, sin duda esa, especial, habilidad, nos servirá de mucho-_Exclamaba, Mathias, el asistente de Lukas, mientras admiraba cada pequeña habilidad que el peli-plateado poseía-.

_-Sin embargo_- Alargo el oji-azul, observando con detención el documento que se encontraba justo sobre su escritorio, aquel documento que podía sacar al reino de las malas condiciones en las que había caído-_A su edad no será más que un problema-._

_-un problema que puede sacar al reino, de las infértiles tierras, la falta de aguas & víveres, creo que este problema no será tan grande teniendo en cuenta la grave situación del reino-_Declaro Mathias, esbozando una de aquella típicas sonrisas que siempre solía hacer_-Venga Lukas, esta puede ser una victoria garantizada para el reino-._

_-¿Qué planeas?,¿traer a dos problemáticos adolecentes, a un mundo mágico, lleno de miles de especies & razas diferentes?_-Bufó al recordando al otro postulante sugerido por Mathias, Un chico de dieciocho años con el extraño poder de esparcir fuego por sus extremidades, no más que un pirómano-_Inaceptable_-Exclamo, mientras a su mente le venían las escenas, donde aquellos monstruosos chicos convertían el reino en un desastre, más de lo que ya es, & él limpiando & solucionando cada uno de los problemas que estos harían-.

_-¡no sabemos si son problemáticos!, después de todo Kugel no lo es…-_Kugel, aquel adorable aliado que se les había unido no hace más que unos días, un chico tranquilo, callado & un amante del arte con todo su corazón. Sin embargo a pesar de su fachada de todo un señorito Austriaco, Kugel poseía una fuerza increíble & una mente frívolamente calculadora, además de un increíble poder, que casi le convertía en un enemigo casi invencible para cualquier atacante-.

-_Bien, acepto-_Bufó Lukas masajeando sus cienes, por milésima vez hoy-_Pero si algo sucede tú serás el único culpable_-Declaró fijando su mirada el de cabellos alborotados-.

-_Me parece bien_-Alargo sonriente, finalmente había logrado convencer a Lukas-.

* * *

Bueno, eh aquí mi primer fanfic, de hetalia, a pesar de ser una muy mala escritora espero que, el fic les sea de su agrado.

Nombres Humanos:

Emil Steilsson/Islandia

León Kirkland/Hong Kong

Lukas Bondevik/Noruega

Mathias Kohler/Dinamarca

A Kugel no le eh puesto nombre humano en vista que no halle, uno, así que decidí dejarle su nombre como país.

Por último eh de advertir el hecho de que me eh inspirado en el ambiente de varios animes relacionados con videojuegos & supervivencia, como No game no life, Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara kuru sou desu yo?, Log Horizon & Sword art online, así que posiblemente hallen similitudes con estos.

& Finalmente esperaré pacientemente mis merecidos tomatazos(?


	2. Capitulo 1

_Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, le pertenece Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_Adiós querida & cruel realidad"_

-Encerrado eternamente en un mundo al cual simplemente no pertenece, Emil Steilsson, Burlas & malos criterios, con eso era a lo que Emil estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, día a día reprimiendo el dolor & roncón que con el pasar de los años se acumulaba en lo profundo de su corazón, lastimándole aún más, sin embargo a pesar de todas aquellas adversidades, Emil no contaba con otro opción o camino que seguir, su única opción para no perturbar la felicidad y bienestar de las pocas personas que aún le querían, era seguir sonriendo, a pesar de las criticas & burlas sin sentido que día a día iban abriendo un boquete más & más grande en su corazón.

Por supuesto, que no todo en la vida de Emil era triste, el destino le había regalado grandes dones, y un fiel amigo que no se separaría de él nunca.

Uno de aquellos fantásticos dones de Emil era su gran coeficiente intelectual, sus calificaciones eran las más altas del instituto, y otra de ellas, y si la más especial, era aquel extraño don que se le había entregado desde su nacimiento, él leer el futuro sin duda alguna era más que una simple habilidad.

& por último su gran y fiel amigo, su pequeña avecilla, , mal hablado, molesto, ruidoso, desesperante, egocéntrico, y un sinfín de cosas más, sin embargo a pesar de todos aquellos, ya mencionados, defectos, Emil confiaba plenamente en Puffin, logrando hacer así su vida un poco más ¿feliz?.

Por supuesto, que Emil no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que aquella dura & triste realidad iba a cambiar, de un minuto a otro.

…

-Libros, mi único escape de aquella terrible realidad que solía rodearme, mi único escape del mundo real, no importaba el género o escritor, con tan solo tener una trama atrapante, era mucho más que suficiente, romance, terror, acción, fantasía, realmente no importaba, todos y cada uno de ellos terminaba transportándome a un mundo mágico, un mundo sin dolor, un mundo perfecto en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

Sin dudarlo, tomé un libro, & lleve mi cuerpo al sillón para finalmente recostarlo en él, mientras observaba a , quién se limitaba a canturrear alguna melodía desconocida para mí.

Aquél, aquél era el pequeño y diminuto tiempo en el cuál lograba escabullirme de la dura & cruel realidad qué enfrentaba día a día, el único y diminuto momento en el cual finalmente podía ser yo mismo, sin máscaras, sin frívolas falsedades.

-_Fantasía_-Hable para mí mismo, tomando una vez más aquel libro que prometía alejarme de la realidad siquiera unas horas, sin embargo, no fue hasta que una pequeña carta, cayera sobre mis rodillas, para que aquel bizarro libro lograra cambiar mi vida en menos de unos segundos-.

Un chillido ahogado no tardo en adueñarse de la habitación, está realmente nervioso, mientras yo, me limitaba a observar incrédulo aquella extraña carta. ¿Desde cuándo los escritores o las imprentas se dedicaban a colocar cartas dentro de los libros?, ¿una broma, quizás?, no, no lo creo, aquel libro lo había comprado hace no más que una simples horas atrás, entonces, ¿coincidencia?, quién sabe, sea como sea, mi deber era descubrir los secretos que aquella carta contenía.

Un nuevo chillido hizo desaparecer el eterno silencio en la habitación, esta vez revoloteaba de un lado a otro reproduciendo más de miles de chillidos diferentes. No tarde en deshacerme del sobre, dirigí mi mirada una vez más en el alargado papel que ahora sostenían mis sudorosas manos.

Sin sentido, aquellas eran las palabras que describían a la perfección la bizarra carta, palabras al azar, oraciones sin ningún tipo de cordura escrita en ellas, exceptuando una simple frase, _"Bienvenido al mundo de los juegos, nuevo aliado_".

…

Por supuesto que no pasaron cinco segundos para que y yo nos encontráramos en un extraño mundo, sacado de un cuento de hadas. ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente luego de leer aquella frase?, simple pero a su vez confuso, aquella simplona carta había comenzado a brillar, por más ridículo que sonase, de aquella carta se desprendían fugaces rayos de luz, que a cualquiera podría cegar.

Claro, y como si eso ya no sonara lo suficientemente extraño, hay que agregar la fuerte brisa que anunciaba una torrencial lluvia, a pesar de que el cielo se encontraba completamente disperso.

Para que finalmente apareciera en este extraño lugar, junto a , que se limitaba a silbar molestos chillidos, que no lograban más que hacer que mi poca paciencia se esfumara en menos de segundos. Tenía que rápidamente hallar una forma de encontrar la salida de este gigantesco & frondoso bosque, porqué bien había leído varios libros de supervivencia, pero a la hora de cazar, no podría ni tocar a una pequeña avecilla, & obviamente no podría sobrevivir de simples bayas & cerezos.

El inmenso palpitar de mi cabeza comenzaba a enloquecerme, mis manos temblaban como una hoja, sin duda alguna el pánico estaba apoderándose de mí , sin contar que en este lugar no había logrado hacer uso de aquel don, con el que había nacido, el cual podría ayudarme en más de la mitad de mis problemas justo ahora.

Deje mi cuerpo caer lentamente al suelo, mientras observaba el azulado cielo libre de toda nube que podría posarse en el en menos de segundos. Relajante, quizás, sin embargo lo sería más si mi retorcida mente dejase de atormentarme con pensamientos tan pesimistas.

-¿Como que estamos perdidos, no es así?-Una grave voz resonó en mis oídos, sin duda alguna mi mente me jugaba una cruel broma, una vez más, sin embargo no tarde en ponerme de pie, para encontrarme, frente a mis ojos un chico de cabellos castaños, y ojos miel. ¿Qué clase de cruel broma me jugaba mi mente esta vez?-.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza!, verán sé que no es excusa pero, cuando una nueva compañera llega a tu vida, y por nueva compañera me refiero a una pequeña poodle, normalmente se lo dedico a ella._

_Por cierto, gracias por los reviews!, tratare de mejorar, & poco a poco lograr que mis errores desaparezcan._

_Por otra parte lamento el horrible capitulo que les eh escrito, en cuanto a la personalidad de Ice, seguirá siendo la misma solo que con un pasado algo cliché._

_Por último eh de agradecer a mi mejor amigo por ayudarme a escribir xD._

_En fin espero que disfruten el capítulo._


End file.
